herofandomcom-20200223-history
Starlight Glimmer/Gallery
Gallery Season 5 The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Filly_Starlight_claps_her_hoof_for_her_friend_Sunburst_S5E26.png Starlight_puts_her_hoof_on_Twilight's_hoof_S5E26.png|Starlight Glimmer's redemption the_cutie_remark__part_2_snapshot_17_01_by_djdavid98-d9j2epq.png Twilight puts her hoof on Starlight; Starlight smiles S5E26.png Starlight with her new friends S5E26.png Twilight_and_Starlight_trotting_S5E26.png Applejack_shakes_hooves_with_Starlight_S5E26.png AJ,_Starlight,_and_Rarity_see_Pinkie_S5E26.png Mane_6,_Spike_(with_a_drum),_and_Starlight_together_S5E26.png Starlight_wearing_a_dress_decorated_with_gems_S5E26.png Fluttershy_and_Starlight_holding_each_other's_hooves_S5E26.png Fluttershy and Starlight happy S5E26.png Starlight, Fluttershy, and animal friends S5E26.png Starlight and Rainbow Dash fly together S5E26.png Apples_drop_down_S5E26.png Pinkie looking at Starlight chewing cupcake S5E26.png Main_cast_and_Starlight_group_hug_S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Season 6 The Crystalling - Part 1 Flashback_to_foal_Starlight_and_Sunburst_S6E1.png Sunburst_trotting_past_filly_Starlight_S6E1.png Sunburst%27s_family_and_friends_happy_for_him_S6E1.png Sunburst_happy_to_see_Starlight_again_S6E1.png Starlight_some_of_this,_some_of_that_S6E1.png Starlight_I%27m_sort_of_Twilight_Sparkle%27s_new_pupil_S6E1.png Sunburst_what_do_you_mean_S6E1.png Sunburst_did_something_happen_to_you_S6E1.png The Crystalling - Part 2 Starlight looking at Spike hugging her S6E2.png Sunburst_Fixing_an_ancient_relic_S6E2.png Sunburst_you_were_expecting_S6E2.png Starlight spills the beans with Sunburst.png|Starlight tells Sunburst the truth of her past actions. No Second Prances Hero and bad guy meet again.png Trixie winking at Starlight Glimmer S6E6.png Trixie gives a touched half-smile S6E6.png|Starlight Glimmer befriends Trixie. Trixie_thanking_Starlight_S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer and Trixie happy S6E6.png Starlight_and_Trixie_walking_together_S6E6.png Starlight_and_Trixie_laughing_together_S6E6.png Starlight and Trixie enjoying each other's company S6E6.png Trixie_calls_Starlight_her_best_friend_S6E6.png Starlight_and_Trixie_hugging_S6E6.png Starlight and Trixie peek behind the curtain S6E6.png Trixie making more magic S6E6.png The Times They Are A Changeling Starlight_Glimmer_looking_at_Twilight_slyly_S6E16.png Twilight_Sparkle_reunites_with_Flurry_Heart_S6E16.png Princess_Cadance_approaching_Crystal_Hoof_S6E16.png Twilight_and_Starlight_happy_for_Thorax_S6E16.png Every Little Thing She Does Twilight and Starlight disturb a swarm of bats S6E21.png Starlight_Glimmer_with_a_magic_shield_S6E21.png|Captain A-mare-ica Starlight gives orders to the main five S6E21.png Starlight Glimmer hears Rarity's voice S6E21.png Applejack offers to help clean the castle S6E21.png Starlight and Fluttershy help animals together S6E21.png Starlight Glimmer laughs at Applejack's story S6E21.png Starlight_blushes_as_Pinkie_Pie_smiles_S6E21.png To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Princess Luna putting a hoof on Starlight Glimmer S6E25.png Starlight encases Trixie in soundproof bubble S6E25.png They took Fluttershy?.png Discord, Starlight, Thorax and Trixie.png|Starlight with her team. Trixie, Thorax, and Discord look at Starlight Glimmer S6E25.png|Starlight's unlikely team of heroes. To Where and Back Again - Part 2 The Changeling guards outside the hive, unaware of Discord, Trixie, Starlight and Thorax.png Starlight and friends peek over a hive stairwell S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer and Trixie smile at each other S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer and Trixie hugging S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis searching for Starlight Glimmer S6E26.png|Starlight hiding from Queen Chrysalis Queen_Chrysalis_hurls_Starlight_across_the_room_S6E26.png Starlight vs Queen Chrysalis.png|Starlight vs Queen Chrysalis Starlight_Glimmer_reunites_with_Trixie_S6E26.png Starlight_Glimmer_and_Trixie_sharing_a_hug_again_S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer offering a hoof to Queen Chrysalis S6E26.png Season 7 Celestial Advice Spike_greets_Starlight_at_her_bedroom_door_S7E1.png Twilight, Discord, and friends looking at ceremony crowd S7E1.png Starlight and friends bowing to Celestia and Luna S7E1.png Starlight and Trixie looking at their medals S7E1.png Starlight and Trixie filled with pride S7E1.png Princess Ember 'death-defying dragon stuff ' S7E1.png Trixie and Thorax hug Starlight Glimmer S7E1.png Starlight's reflection in her wall mirror S7E1.png|Starlight's graduation gift from Twilight. Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer hugging S7E1.png All Bottled Up Starlight_and_Trixie_in_the_castle_kitchen_S7E2.png Trixie_tightly_hugging_Starlight_Glimmer_S7E2.png Trixie wiggling Starlight Glimmer's hooves S7E2.png Mane Six, Starlight, Trixie, and Spike at the train station S7E2.png Trixie and Starlight filled with pride S7E2.png Starlight and Trixie sharing a laugh S7E2.png Trixie calls out to Twilight on the train S7E2.png Trixie and Starlight looking at a book S7E2.png Starlight releases more red smoke S7E2.png Starlight explains how to teleport objects S7E2.png Starlight weakly containing more anger S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer shouts enraged at Trixie S7E2.png|Starlight's "QUIET!" face makes a comeback. Starlight_Glimmer_moved_by_Trixie's_words_S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer and Trixie hugging S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer tackles Trixie S7E2.png Starlight and Trixie surprised by the Mane Six's return S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer and Trixie acting casual S7E2.png Starlight_and_Trixie_look_at_each_other_S7E2.png Starlight_Glimmer_and_Trixie_laugh_together_S7E2.png Rock Solid Friendship For my rocktorate dissertation.png Starlight_Glimmer_happily_flying_a_kite_S7E4.png Maud_Pie_and_Starlight_looking_sneaky_S7E4.png Starlight Glimmer happy that Maud is back S7E4.png|Starlight befriends Maud Pie. A Royal Problem Starlight_excited_to_be_summoned_by_the_map_S7E10.png Starlight_looks_closely_at_tiny_ballerina_Twilight_S7E10.png Celestia_and_Luna's_cutie_marks_are_switched_S7E10.png Starlight_Glimmer_gulping_nervously_S7E10.png Fame and Misfortune Twilight_and_Starlight_eavesdrop_on_brunch_ponies_S7E14.png Starlight_returns_with_Toola_Roola_and_Coconut_Cream_S7E14.png Starlight,_Toola_Roola,_and_Coconut_looking_happy_S7E14.png Starlight,_Toola_Roola,_and_Coconut_Cream_group-hug_S7E14.png Triple Threat Princess_Ember_shakes_Starlight_Glimmer's_hoof_S7E15.png Starlight_Glimmer_likes_Princess_Ember_S7E15.png Twilight and Starlight look offended at Ember S7E15.png Princess Ember 'how is that different ' S7E15 (1).png To Change a Changeling Starlight giving a friendly smirk to Trixie S7E17.png Trixie talks to Pharynx about Twilight Sparkle S7E17.png Starlight_makes_a_connection_with_Pharynx_S7E17.png Starlight and Trixie confused about the feelings forum S7E17.png Starlight and Trixie in the feelings forum S7E17.png Trixie touched by Thorax's story S7E17.png Starlight,_Trixie,_and_Thorax_happy_for_Pharynx_S7E17.png Starlight eagerly listening to Pharynx S7E17.png Pharynx_tells_stories_of_his_and_Thorax's_childhood_S7E17.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Rarity, Twilight, and Starlight in the Castle Library.png Twilight Sparkle Are you sure Thats What Happened.png Rarity_completely_wraps_herself_in_her_cloak_S7E19.png Rarity_peeking_out_from_inside_her_cloak_S7E19.png Uncommon Bond Starlight Glimmer hears the train arrive S7E24.png Starlight_Glimmer_and_Sunburst_hugging_S7E24.png Twilight, Starlight, Sunburst, and Trixie in group hug S7E24.png Starlight_and_her_friends_in_a_big_group_hug_S7E24.png Sunburst_waving_goodbye_to_his_friends_S7E24.png Starlight and friends wave goodbye to Sunburst S7E24.png Shadow Play - Part 1 Spike unenthusiastically bumps Sunburst's hoof S7E25.png Twilight_and_Starlight_looking_over_at_Spike_S7E25.png Mane_Six,_Starlight,_and_Sunburst_look_inside_the_big_book_S7E25.png Twilight_and_Sunburst_excited;_Starlight_nervous_S7E25.png Shadow Play - Part 2 Mane Six, Starlight, Spike, and Pillars stand together S7E26.png Starlight_and_Twilight_blasting_magic_together_S7E26.png Star_Swirl_reuniting_with_Celestia_and_Luna_S7E26.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Starlight_Glimmer_hugging_S7E26.png|Starlight hugging her friend and former mentor. Equestria Girls: Digital Series Mirror Magic Starlight Glimmer Appears Over Sunset Shimmer.png Sunset meets Starlight.png Starlight Glimmer Presents Sunset's New Journal.png Starlight with Sunset.png Tumblr oycpfxiHPr1tr6wqbo1 1280.png Starlight Glimmer with Very Wide, Starry Eyes.png|The face of boundless curiosity. Starlight Glimmer nudges Sunset with her elbow EGS3.png|Starlight offering to come with Sunset Starlight Glimmer Stands UpRight and Wobbly.png I make a good distraction.png Sunset_and_Starlight_walking_closely_together_EGS3.png Sunset_and_Starlight_enter_the_movie_theater_EGS3.png Sunset_Shimmer_hugging_Starlight_Glimmer_EGS3.png Starlight_and_Mane_Seven_surrounded_by_witnesses_EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer smiling at Sunset Shimmer EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer and Sunset Shimmer smiling together EGS3.png Starlight,_Juniper,_and_Mane_Seven_in_a_happy_group_EGS3.png My Little Pony The Movie Trixie shooting off fireworks.png Starlight and Trixie launching fireworks from a cake.jpg Season 8 School Daze - Part 1 Mane Six around the expanded Cutie Map.png Starlight_Glimmer_and_Spike_organizing_S8E1.png Starlight,_Dash,_and_AJ_losing_hope_in_the_school_S8E1.png Neighsay_curious_about_the_loyalty_lesson_S8E1.png Main_ponies_continue_to_stall_Neighsay_S8E1.png School Daze - Part 2 Twilight Sparkle hugging Starlight Glimmer S8E2.png Twilight_and_Starlight_saving_the_Young_Six_S8E2.png Mane_Six_and_students_in_front_of_the_school_S8E2.png Chancellor_Neighsay_exerting_his_authority_S8E2.png Neighsay_'the_school_was_disorganized_'_S8E2.png Fluttershy joining Twilight and Starlight's hooves S8E2.png Mane Six and students in a friendship circle S8E2.png Twilight, Starlight, and leaders look at the flag S8E2.png Horse Play Trixie's fizzling image in the fireworks S8E7.png Main_cast_and_Celestia_laughing_together_S8E7.png The Parent Map Starlight_and_Sunburst_both_very_unenthused_S8E8.png Starlight_with_blanket_tied_around_her_head_S8E8.png Starlight_and_Firelight_smile_at_each_other_S8E8.png Starlight_Glimmer_and_Firelight_hugging_S8E8.png|Starlight Glimmer and her dad Starlight_Glimmer_grinning_and_sweating_S8E8.png Marks for Effort Starlight_Glimmer_offering_her_help_S8E12.png Starlight_Glimmer_throws_a_lot_of_hints_S8E12.png Starlight_Glimmer_welcomes_Cozy_Glow_S8E12.png Twilight commending Starlight Glimmer S8E12.png The Mean 6 Starlight_Glimmer_wearing_a_camo_parka_S8E13.png Twilight_and_her_friends_in_a_group_hug_S8E13.png Ponies_laughing_together_on_the_ground_S8E13.png Main_ponies_laugh_over_their_misfortune_S8E13.png A Matter of Principles Starlight --why are you here now-- S8E15.png Starlight --Twilight picked me for the job-- S8E15.png Starlight_and_Spike_enter_Twilight's_office_S8E15.png Discord_--imagine_what_Twilight_would_say--_S8E15.png Spike bursts out of wheel of Limburger S8E15.png Spike and Starlight duck under Smolder's fire S8E15.png Discord Speaks to Starlight (Season 8).png Starlight Glimmer telling Discord to leave S8E15.png Starlight Glimmer confronting Coach Discord S8E15.png Starlight_un-banishing_Discord_from_the_school_S8E15.png Discord Restored.jpg Road to Friendship Starlight and Trixie proud of themselves S8E19.png Starlight Glimmer and Trixie smirking S8E19.png Twilight and Cadance face other other S8E19.png Trixie with a hoof around Starlight S8E19.png Starlight and Trixie lying in hammocks S8E19.png Trixie and Starlight hoof-in-hoof S8E19.png Starlight_and_Trixie_sing_cheek-to-cheek_S8E19.png Starlight and Trixie sing in Flame Geyser Swamp S8E19.png Starlight and Trixie on a tree branch S8E19.png Starlight and Trixie's hooves bound together S8E19.png Starlight_and_Trixie_finish_their_chant_S8E19.png Starlight and Trixie sharing a laugh S8E19.png Father Knows Beast Starlight_Glimmer_floating_in_a_baththub_S8E24.png School Raze - Part 2 Starlight_Glimmer_smiling_with_hope_S8E26.png Starlight stops Yona from tackling her S8E26.png Starlight_and_Young_Six_back_outside_S8E26.png Cozy_Glow_stomping_up_to_Young_Six_S8E26.png My Little Pony Best Gift Ever Trixie_and_Starlight_pass_by_train_station_MLPBGE.png Starlight_and_Trixie_sharing_hot_cocoa_MLPBGE.png Starlight_and_Trixie_drinking_hot_cocoa_MLPBGE.png Season 9 Sparkle's Seven Twilight_stamping_school_documents_S9E4.png Spike_reading_Shining_Armor's_invitation_S9E4.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Starlight,_Celestia,_and_Luna_glow_and_vanish_S9E25.png Old friends are now together!.png Tempest shadow with the ponies.png Celestia, Luna, Discord and Starlight (S9E25).jpg Others Starlight.png|Starlight's new hairstyle Starlight Glimmer-0.png|Starlight's original hairstyle Starlight_Glimmer.png 68b.png|filly starlight glimmer Starlight Glimmer ID EG.png|Starlight's human form Starlight cute smile.png|Starlight wearing the Equestrian Pink Heart of Courage. eg_starlight_by_sunsetshimmer333-db0r1vf.png|Starlight's human (full picture) Rainbow power starlight glimmer by xebck-d9ddlwg.png|Starlight Glimmer in her Rainbow Power form. Starlight glimmer by user15432-dbgjxlo.jpg|Starlight Glimmer in her human form. Vector 10 friendship power starlight glimmer by whalepornoz-dc41qrv.png|Starlight Glimmer in her friendship power form. School_of_Friendship_class_photo_official.jpg Snowfall_Frost_ID_S6E8.png|Starlight Glimmer as snowfall frost File:67a366c12928e77567944afd548ae7fb.jpg Future Starlight Glimmer.png Videos Starlight's New Friend (No Second Prances) MLP FiM HD Defeating Queen Chrysalis (To Where and Back Again) MLP FiM HD Starlight Switches Celestia's and Luna's Cutie Marks (A Royal Problem) MLP FiM HD Category:Galleries